warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Somachord/@comment-29360691-20181228025243
I will edit here which new songs from Orb Vallis there are and how many fragments you need to unlock that specific song. The songs may unlock in any given order. 1) Null Unit 4/4 2) Vapor Trails 4/4 3) Cold Tundra 4/4 4) Coldwave 4/4 5) Klokkit 4/4 6) Fluid Mechanics 4/4 7) We All Lift Together 4/4 (finished) There are for now 7 new songs overall added with the Fortuna Content and when I am done with this I am going to upload a map with all the places where I found fragments , often at repeating spots XD. That way you can fly your usual marker stuff and chances are extremely high you will find a new somachord fragment at one of these places. BTW : 10 is the max concurrent usage of the new Loc-Pins on your map , a great addition indeed but I am already limited by it. Map will be uploaded soon with 23 different spawn spots. Latest tomorrow. A great thanks from me to my fellow comrade Toonya from Clan Doomgiver. Plan your route as you see fit and use Speedy Khora with lots of power strength and sprint mods, use Loot Detector together in tandem with Thief's Wit and 2x Animal Instinct on Venari and on Helios for max scanning distance covered on foot. Dont do it on an archwing as you lose both Helios and Venari's Bonus range. You can still rush with the wing from place to place but then dismount and open overlay map. The Rest will do Helios. A good alternative is Zephyr/Zephyr Prime, as fast as an archwing and a sheer joy to fly around with. With these few tips I guess it could be a breeze for you. For us it was demanding, especially in the beginning, but once you get rolling it rolls And here the promised Map... the purple ingame symbols mark the areas where to look for over a cave means in the cave near a hangar means in the hangar optimized now for 2 man Team Zepyhr with waymarkers and flightpaths (new) Vallis Somachord Fragments Spawn Locations - https://abload.de/img/orbvallis-somachordtelpjo4.jpg Keeping this map updated as new spawn locations are communicated to me. 01/01/2019 : 7 new spawn locations added, total of 30 now, map updated 07/01/2019 : 8 new spawn locations added, total of 38 now, map updated 12/01/2019 : 9 new spawn locations added, total of 47 now, map updated 13/01/2019 : 2 new spawn locations added, total of 49 now, map updated 17/01/2019 : 6 new spawn locations added, total of 55 now, map updated one more thing: with latest update 24.2.7. there were some minor changes to Loc-Pins and their usage, one of these changes was increasing the Loc-Pin limit from 10 to 15. (which is btw still not enough, far from). Said Patch introduced although also a minor bug with Loc-Pins: when first placed down, new ones are unaccessible for all editing until you reenter the map anew. ( fixed in 24.2.8 )